Software application servers, examples of which include Oracle WebLogic Server (WLS) and Glassfish, generally provide a managed environment for running enterprise software applications. Recently, technologies have also been developed for use in a cloud environment, which allow users or tenants to develop and run their applications within the cloud environment, and to take advantage of distributed resources provided by the environment. As such, communication protocols used for transporting data between server instances in a traditional application server environment may have to be modified for such a cloud environment.